Rachael Dainner (TV Series)
'Rachael Dainner '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about her life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Go Getters" Rachael is seen in the woods in a flashback with her niece and sister. When a gunshot sounds, Rachael suggests looking where the gunshot was, Tamara tells her to go alone. Rachael agrees but when she gets back, both Tamara and Maia are gone. "New Best Friends" Rachael is seen as a captive to the scavengers, being forced to work for them "Say Yes" Rachael is seen again as a captive. When Rick questions who she is, Jadis nods to the scavenger holding her and she is taken away. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Rick demands that Jadis release Rachael for the fight and then tells her that he knows where her family is. After the fight breaks out in Alexandria, Rachael attempts to run away, only for Jadis to grab her and pull her into the forest. Season 8 "The King, the Widow and Rick" Rachael looks out of her container and sees Rick arriving to talk to Jadis. "Time For After" Rachael is forced to face "After" with Rick and trips up Tamiel, who tries to stop Rick from attacking Jadis. "How It's Gotta Be" Rachael arrives at the Sanctuary with the Scavengers and Rick but manages to get away from them when Saviours start shooting at them. She then hides in a truck with Carol and Rick. When being dropped at the Kingdom she tries to go with Carol who demands that she follows Nabila, which she reluctantly does. "Honor" Rachael is seen with the rest of the Kingdom after Ezekiel is captured, she tells Henry that he's "got guts" for wanting to go with Carol. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Rachael is at Hilltop when the Saviors attack. She is in a truck with Holly and is shooting at Saviors as they block the entrance. After Holly is wounded, Rachael helps get her back to the mansion. She is seen watching as Holly dies. Later that night, Rachael is woken up by screaming people and walkers, she runs into the office and finds Gracie, killing an attacking walker in the process. After the walkers are killed, she is in a bedroom when Daryl and Rick inform Tara of the infected weapons. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Rachael is seen watching Rick and Morgan return to the Hilltop. "Wrath" Rachael is seen fleeing from the Hilltop with the others, she takes Gracie and continues running into the forest. After the war is over, she arrives back to the Hilltop and sees Tamara and Maia. The three of them reunite tearfully with Tamara saying that it's time the three of them went home. Season 9 "The Bridge" Rachael is seen throughout the episode helping on construction of the bridge. When the herd arrives, she is seen leading people to safety while also dispatching walkers. Rachael is later seen that evening laughing and conversing with others. "What Comes After" Rachael is seen as a hallucination by Rick, helping others kill the approaching walkers. She is later seen attempting to rescue Rick while he is cornered on the bridge. "The Calm Before" Rachael will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rachael has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers. *Numerous counts of Saviors. Appearances Season 7 * "Go Getters"(Flashback) * "New Best Friends" (No Lines) * "Say Yes" (No Lines) * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "The King, the Widow and Rick"(No Lines) * "Time For After" * "How It's Gotta Be" * "Honor" * "Do Not Send Us Astray" * "Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) * "Wrath" Season 9 * "The Bridge" * "What Comes After" (No Lines) * "The Calm Before" Trivia *Taylor-Klaus has confirmed that Rachael will be reunited with her family in the second half of Season 8. *She is currently the only member of her family confirmed to be alive after the time-skip.